


Sucking me dry

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're sucking me dry, you know that? Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking me dry

**Author's Note:**

> unposted challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #7 'gun', inspired by a situation just like this

**Sucking me dry**

by Belladonna

 

"You're sucking me dry, you know that? Ah, I bet you do, and you're doing this on purpose. Milking me to the last drop.

And you're all doing with a smile. Yeah, you can wipe that dirty shit-eating grin right off your face. You're always taking and taking, until nothing's left inside me to give anymore and it makes you happy, doesn't it? Oh, I know you're happy, don't you dare denying it. Greedy bastard."

 

Hutch sighed but admitted defeat to the inevitable as he put the gun back, paid the indecently high bill and left the gas station.


End file.
